


Please

by TheAriesDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Draco Pansy and Blaise are the only Slytherins, Harry protecting Draco, Harry's been crushing on Draco since Madam Malkins, Multi, fluff for sure, idk about smut yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAriesDrarry/pseuds/TheAriesDrarry
Summary: This might be horrible, it's my first fic and I wrote the majority of it at 2 in the morning.
Relationships: Blaise/Ron, Drarry - Relationship, Pansmione, deamus - Relationship, linny - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be horrible, it's my first fic and I wrote the majority of it at 2 in the morning.

"Shit!" Draco said. 

He had just seen which room was his... and who his roommate was. 

"Professor McGonagall, I can't share a room with Potter! It just **won't** work. I mean, we tried to kill each other last year!" By this point, Draco was pretty much screaming. Before McGonagall could respond, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in."

When Harry walked in, he looked at Draco and said, "I thought you'd be here. I don't care who my roommate is either way so I don't really want a part in this. It's entirely up to you and McGonagall."

 _"Harry looks bad, almost like he hasn't slept in weeks."_ Draco thought. _"Wait, why do I care if he's slept or not, it's not like he matters to me."_

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may go."

Harry nodded and walked out of Professor McGonagall's office. 

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid there is nothing to be done about your living situation. You will be sharing a room with Mr. Potter. We _are_ trying to promote house unity, you know."

Draco ran a hand through his hair (he didn't slick it back anymore, he preferred to wear it down), and walked back to the room he shared with bloody Potter. 

_"Of all the people I could have had for a roommate it **had** to be Saint Potter. Of course it did." _He thought. 

*****

Harry was tired. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in probably 6 months. It was the damn nightmares. He couldn't get rid of them and no one wanted to sleep in the same room as him anymore because he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. 

_"Draco's probably going to force McGonagall to move him when he realizes he'll be woken up at 3 am every morning from me screaming."_ Harry thought.

Just then, Draco walked in and looked at Harry.

"Umm, why are you laying in the middle of the room, doing nothing?" he asked.

"Life." was Harry's only response. 

"Well, if that's the case, I might as well join you." Draco said, laying down next to Harry and staring up at the ceiling. They stayed like that, completely silent, until it was time for dinner. When they walked into the Great Hall, the first thing Harry noticed was that instead of the normal four house tables, there were five. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"As you may have noticed, there are five tables this year instead of the usual four. This is because, in the spirit of house unity, we have decided that all of the 8th years will eat together."

Harry saw Draco clench his fists out of the corner of his eye. They walked over to their table and sat down, ready to eat. The plates immediately filled with food and everyone dug in. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Harry asked Draco, " Why didn't you get angrier at me earlier? The Draco I know would have flipped out at me. You were almost... _nice."_

Draco shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't really know. I guess I just don't have enough energy in me to be a prat." he said. " _Because of the nightmares."_ he added in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a nightmare
> 
> And Draco isn't mad

After the feast, the 8th years all walked back to their common room together. Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione.

"What did you guys do this summer?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I worked at a muggle cafe to pay rent since I'm not living with the Dursleys anymore, but not much else. You?"

"I didn't really do anything either." Ron said.

"I did an internship at the Ministry. I helped the Minister plan his meetings and stuff." Hermione said.

Ron had a comical look of surprise on his face.

"Do you know how hard it is to get an internship like that? Dad said they only do them once every five years and they only choose people they think would be good for Minster! I guess it makes since you got it, though." 

Harry left them conversing about the Minister and headed back to his room. He walked in and found Malfoy sitting on his bed. There was an awkward silence.

Malfoy cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to play Quidditch this year?"

"I don't think I'm going to play for Gryffindor this year, but I'm definitely going to keep flying in my free time." Harry responded.

"That's what I was thinking, too."

The room fell silent again and Harry and Draco went back to staring at their feet. 

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to get in bed." Harry said.

"Yes! I should do that too."

They silently changed into pajamas and got into bed.

"Uh, good night, I guess."

"Oh, yeah, 'night."

******

Draco woke up to Harry screaming. It was probably 1:30 am. Draco cautiously got out of bed, slowly walking towards Harry. 

"Ha-Potter? Are you, uh, alright?"

Harry kept screaming. Not knowing what else to do, he sat on Harry's bed. Harry woke up, sobbing. 

"Mal-Malfoy! I knew y-you were gonna hate being roommates w-with me because of this! Go ahead, ask McGonagall to switch you again."

Draco was dumbfounded. Harry thought he was going to hate him just because he had nightmares?!

"Look, Potter, I don't know what type of friends you've had, but I won't hate you just because you have nightmares. I have them too. And Slytherins may be a lot of bad things, but they're good friends. Seeing as we're roommates and all, I think it's time we at least tried to be friends."

Harry had to pick his jaw up off the ground before he responded.

"Wow. First of all, thank you. This sounds weird, but you're the only one who acted like this when they found out. And second of all, are you sure someone didn't kidnap and impersonate you?"

Draco smiled. 

"You know, I'm not all bad."

He made to get up.

"Wait! Um, could you maybe, uh, stay here tonight? It's just, when you sat down, my nightmare stopped."

Draco stopped dead.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Oh, and if you want, you can call me Draco. You know, in the spirit of trying to be friends."

Harry's smile lit up his entire face.

"Thank you. And you can call me Harry, if you want."


	3. I don't know

Harry yawned, stretching. He rolled over and found himself less than an inch away from a still-sleeping Draco. He smiled, deciding to wait for Draco to wake up. After about 10 minutes, Draco slowly opened his eyes. 

" Hey. That was actually some of the best sleep I've gotten since the war."

His voice was still sleepy and, while Harry would never admit it, it turned him on way more than it should have. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it was a really good night. Uh, I mean a good night's sleep!" 

Harry was in gay panic mode.

"Uh, maybe we should try sleeping together tonight and see if we have nightmares? And by sleeping together, I mean sleeping in the same bed as each other! Obviously."

Harry groaned internally.

"Yeah, I guess we could try that. Uh, do you know what time it is?"

Harry glanced at his watch.

"Shit, it's 9:00 am. We're gonna be late for class."

They both scrambled out of bed and threw their robes. They ran down to the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast. 

" What's your first class? Draco asked in between bites.

"Potions. You?"

"Same."

They ran off to the dungeons. When they walked in, there were only two seats left, right next to each other.

"Well, I guess we're potions partners." Harry said, sounding bored but actually jumping up and down and doing fist pumps on the inside.

"Yup."

After Potions, Harry had Herbology and Draco had Transfiguration. Harry ate a quick lunch and then grabbed his broom and went out to the Quidditch pitch. When he got there, he was surprised to see that Draco was already there.

"Hey. Do you mind if I fly with you, Draco?"

"Nope."

Harry hopped on his broom and flew up next to Draco. They spent the rest of lunch silently flying together. After lunch, Harry had a free period and Draco had History of Magic. On his way to Care of Magical Creature, Harry saw Draco walking up ahead. He ran to catch up.

"Hey. We're going the same direction, I think. What do you have next."

"Herbology." Draco said. "You?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Why do you have to learn how to take care of yourself?" Accidentally slipped out of Draco's mouth.

 _"Fuck, did I say that out loud?"_ He thought, covering his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Um, nothing."

"Hmm. Well, I have to go." Harry said, rushing off to Hagrid's hut. 

_"Could he actually like me? And we both have a crush on each other but the other one doesn't know? Should I tell him I like him? Should I wait to see if he tells me that he likes me? Does he even actually like me? Aaaaahhhhhh! This is so confusing!"_ He thought.

Harry missed most of the lesson because he was trying to figure out if he should tell Draco he liked him, analyzing his every move. He walked up to the castle after class, still in a haze. He went back to his room and found it empty, thankfully. 

"Should I tell him? Shit, this is so confusing. I think he likes me, but I don't even know if he's gay." He said, talking to himself and pacing the room. "Maybe I'm overreacting. He called me a magical creature, which, technically, is true. I'm a wizard, so I'm magical and I'm kind of a creature. Damn it! Why I'm I freaking out this much about telling Draco I have a crush on him?"

"Well you don't have to be nervous about it anymore." A voice from behind him said.

Harry froze. He slowly turned around, panicking. 

"Draco. I guess you heard me then?"

"Yep."


End file.
